


Freedom's Call

by NekoMida



Category: Blood and Chocolate - Annette Curtis Klause
Genre: Canon - Book, Gen, Inspired by Novel, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: There is a richness in this world which can only be known by the heart of a loup-garoux.





	Freedom's Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).

_Flee into the tall grass_  
Your skin mottled with ever-growing mettle  
Howl into the night’s embrace as the air chills your skin  
Running until there’s silver in your veins  
Poison yet magical  
At last we meet, eye to eye  
The wolf in our hearts hungry for release. 

Vivian could hear the wind whistling around her ears, the softness of the grass between the pads of her paws, the scent of fire carrying through the air. The sweetness of chocolate, the richness of blood seeping into the air, pouring through her as a chill ran up her spine. This is what it was to be alive. To be _loup-garoux_, to feel the very land calling into one’s bones.

She could never have imagined it better.

There was sorrow, for her aching heart, and something new blossoming just beneath the skin, warm and new. What it was to be with another like her, someone who understood how the river’s cold water ran across her fur, or the way the mud stuck to her tail like war-paint. It was that which she missed most of all, and could finally experience again.

Her walls were already covered with murals, of the woods at night, of her family running through moon-drenched shores of grass. No more hiding, no more secrets. They were all finally free. _Homo Sapiens_ would not bother them here in this place that they had settled into, deep and untamed, untouched by man’s influence. And yet, still, there was a pang in her heart, for she missed the life they brought with them.

So lively, so unnatural, so...poignantly ignorant of the world around them. They focused on a single entity, a single place, a single person. Perhaps that’s why she chose her doomed love affair. To be loved by one of them was to be consumed by them. But Aiden had never really understood, would never have the balls to understand what it was like between the fur and teeth. All he saw was a monster.

She saw something absolutely beautiful. A most raw form of nature, closest to their ancestors, yet still sophisticated enough to blend in. To be human without truly being human at all. 

So Vivian ran, sloughing through the woods with thickly padded paws, splashing along the riverbanks, ears prickling at the first noise that came to the forefront. She chased the deer that wandered by, tongue hanging out as she retreated closer to home once she’d driven them off. And home was just as beautiful, the ache just as deep as the change.

Talon-like nails slid into fingers, the crunch of bone rearranging itself as the fur peeled back into her skin, the tawny blonde of it fading into a sandy color. And then her eyes were open, seeing the world through her own eyes, listening to the way the birds chirped in the trees, the feel of mud sticking to her skin, the dampness in her hair as it laid over her shoulder.

Once, she had thought it a sin to run freely as she did. But now, now it was paradise.


End file.
